1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device that uses n-type liquid crystal to control a viewing angle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, especially, liquid crystal displays adopting thin film transistors (TFT) have been widely used in various applications from mobile phones to large-sized televisions.
When several persons view one LCD device together, it is preferable to provide an LCD device that realizes a wide viewing angle so that the several persons may view displayed information together from the front and side locations.
Hereinafter, a related art LCD device will be explained with reference to the accompanying drawings (Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 5-72529). A common electrode is exposed by a pixel hole in a pixel electrode where the pixel hole has a shape of “<” or “>” to improve the control for a viewing angle.
FIG. 4 is a plan view illustrating RGB pixels in a related art LCD device. FIG. 5 is a view illustrating an operation of liquid crystal molecules as a voltage is applied to a related art LCD device.
As shown in FIG. 4, the related art LCD device includes a common electrode exposed and shown with a shape of “<” to prescribe the inclination direction of the liquid crystal.
As shown in FIG. 5A, if the voltage is not applied to the LCD device, the liquid crystal molecules are aligned vertically.
If a voltage is applied to the LCD device, the liquid crystal molecules are inclined in a direction according to the effect of the inclined electric field from the common electrode, that is, the direction perpendicular to the length of the common electrode, as shown in FIG. 5B.
As the liquid crystal molecules are inclined in the two directions corresponding to the two arms of the common electrode shaped in a “<” shape so that the LCD device may achieve a good viewing angle.
However, the related art LCD device has the following disadvantages.
Even though the visibility for the specific direction in the LCD device can be improved due to the “<”-shaped common electrode, it is impossible to realize the visibility for all directions.